


【VIXX90】妄想症-23(偽現實

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【VIXX90】妄想症-23(偽現實

  關上臥室的門鄭澤運一失剛才面對弟弟們冷淡的表情，揉亂自己的頭髮翻出耳機插上隨身聽，今天在那之後他們都沒有什麼交集，雖然自從鄭澤運和車學沇關係鬧僵之後、車學沇一直都有意無意的躲他，但為了不讓弟弟們察覺異樣在大家面前車學沇還是保持著以往的模式，但身為當事人的鄭澤運當然不會沒有發現即便在鏡頭前、車學沇只要和他有身體接觸眼神都會不自覺閃躲。

  今天他注意到車學沇比平時還在乎手機，身為隊長車學沇不僅總是跟經紀人聯絡行程上的安排事項，公司有什麼事情第一個找的也是他，也不是第一次車學沇晚上獨自一人去公司談事情了，以前對方還總會交代自己要看好弟弟們，別讓他們鬧到鄰居抗議。

  他發現車學沇的不對勁大約是在兩個月前……

  他本以為車學沇只是太累了，那時後對方總有點神經兮兮的雖然他自以為隱藏的很好但鄭澤運就是看得出來，夜裡醒來他只看見通鋪上睡著幾個弟弟、車學沇的位置人不見蹤影。

  靜靜的起身，鄭澤運走出臥室來到客廳，客廳並沒有開燈，就在他猜想車學沇會不會只是去廁所時他發現陽台的落地窗半開著，帶著疑惑走近便聽見陽台傳出的人聲，像是在通話。

  『明天?但是明天……嗯，我知道可是上次不是才…嗯……對不起…啊、我沒事了，嗯…嗯，我…知道了，好……嗯、好的謝謝。』車學沇縮在陽台角落雙手握著那隻他們隊內唯一聯絡用的手機，小小聲的不曉得在和誰說話，為什麼要大半夜的跑來陽台，不會是偷用手機吧。

  他總覺得車學沇的樣子不大對勁，但還沒等鄭澤運思考出答案車學沇掛上電話不久呆呆的看著手機螢幕不曉得在想些什麼，嘆了口氣他撐著地板起身回頭拉開窗戶卻看見鄭澤運站在窗邊嚇得愣了一下。

  『澤…澤運?你怎麼在這?』

  『你呢?現在都幾點了。』鄭澤運反問到，車學沇明顯避開他的視線沒有回答，鄭澤運皺了下眉頭他清楚車學沇的為人，剛才的電話多半是經紀人打來的雖然不曉得又有什麼麻煩但他下意識認為和車學沇最近怪意的舉動有關:『你怎麼了?』

  『什麼?』轉了下眼珠子車學沇似乎想要呼巄過去，不過卻被鄭澤運看出來。

  『剛剛的電話，經濟人哥?』抬了抬下巴鄭澤運瞇起眼問道，聽到電話兩個字車學沇心臟都顫了下，握緊手中的手機下意識的想藏到身後卻沒想到被鄭澤運一下子伸手抓住。

  『做…做什麼!』想掙脫開他的舉動讓鄭澤運越發越覺得車學沇的行為詭異，一下子搶過他手裡的手機打開畫面果然剛才結束的通話是經紀人哥沒有錯，不過鄭澤運還沒有下一步動作、車學沇就著急的撲過來搶他手裡的手機，兩人也不知不覺扭打起來，為了阻止車學沇鄭澤運一把抓住對方的手腕拉高沒想到車學沇卻驚呼了聲:『啊!疼……』

  睜了下眼鄭澤運轉頭看了看車學沇被他握住的手腕，不過因為對方的長袖遮擋了大半，還沒搞清楚怎麼一回事車學沇就連忙抽回手裝做一副沒事的樣子，甚至板起面孔對他說道:『把手機還我，那是隊上的東西交給我保管的沒有允許你不能亂動。』

  『你手怎麼了?』沒有理會車學沇一本正經的說詞鄭澤運反而問道，但車學沇顯然並不想討論這個問題。

  『沒有什麼，手機還我。』車學沇說著瞪著他的臉，在鄭澤運沇裡卻像隻受傷了卻還張揚舞爪的想嚇退人的野貓，挑了下眉他抬手遞過手機，車學沇有些狐疑的伸手想拿過，在那瞬間鄭澤運一把拉過對方，那部手機直接落在地上，車學沇還沒來得及檢查會不會摔壞前鄭澤運返手就從背後把他扣在懷裡。

  『等等!』車學沇掙扎著卻抵不過身後人的力量，鄭則運用身體把車學沇鎖在他和牆壁的中間拉起他的手把袖口退下，卻看見對方手腕上竟是一道道詭異的紅痕。

  『……這是什麼?!』鄭澤運愣了下神，這時車學沇找著機會抽會自己的手轉身想離開現場，不過鄭澤運的雙手壓在他身後牆面兩側，逃不掉他只能轉過身把手藏在身後低著頭不去看對方，不久、又一次聽到鄭澤運的問題:『你手怎麼了?』

  『只是……練習的時候受傷了。』車學沇小聲說著在鄭澤運看來拙劣的謊言，於是鄭澤運只能又一次強迫抓過他的手拉到兩人眼前扯下他過長的袖子盯著那些痕跡，一道一道像是勒痕，又有些破皮完全不像是練習時能造成的傷痕。

  『練習能受這種傷?想撒謊也編好一點。』鄭澤運說著抬頭看向面前的人，車學沇瞪大雙眼卻毫無焦距，他還沒想過會這麼快被人發現，腦中一片空白完全不知道如何應對，看著車學沇的模樣鄭澤運卻有些心疼，這時瞄見車學沇嘴角淡淡的傷痕已經快好的差不多了，演出時只要稍微化妝遮擋便不會讓人察覺異樣。

  『……你怎麼了?』鄭澤運輕輕抬起車學沇的下巴，用姆指輕撫對方嘴角的傷痕，車學沇看著他眨了眨眼還是不發一語，鄭澤運嘆了口氣:『學沇吶你最近很奇怪……不能告訴我嗎?』

  『我……』車學沇看似有一絲動搖，不過很快像是想到什麼甩了甩頭一把推開鄭澤運:『沒有、我沒事…是你、多想了。』

  『車學沇!』鄭澤運咬牙抓回對方的手，他知道車學沇絕對在說謊，這人平時在螢幕前演的好，可現在的演技可為差勁透了，一臉就寫著我有事情的模樣任誰也知道他在騙人:『你把事情說清楚!』

  『小聲點，都幾點了別吵醒弟弟們、你放開我，我說沒事你別管。』

  『是誰當初說成員要互相關心有困難要說出來的，車學沇你不要自打嘴巴。』

  『……這不關你的事。』車學沇低下頭咬緊下唇，轉身就往房間的方向走去，鄭澤運當然不會就這樣讓他離開，上前捉住對方的肩膀把人扯回來，沒想到這個動作拉扯到車學沇的領口，順著領口鄭澤運似乎看見那乾淨的皮膚上有著一點一點不曉得是什麼的痕跡。

  『你…你那是…』鄭澤運微微瞪大眼睛話還沒說完，車學沇就緊張的拉緊自己的衣服，這讓鄭澤運更加起了疑心:『你給我看看。』

  『欸你幹什麼，別鬧!』見鄭澤運身手就要扯自己的衣服車學沇整個人都跳了起來，兩人扭打到最後車學沇沒抵過鄭澤運，被人按在牆上掀起衣服下擺一路拉到胸口。

  點點的瘀痕散落在車學沇的胸前腰腹，甚至有些過於用力留下的指痕和小擦上，鄭澤運瞪大雙眼，腦袋竟是有一瞬間的當機，嗑嗑巴巴的抬頭問道對方。

  『這…這是什麼?!』都是成年人了他不會看不出對方身上的痕跡是做了什麼之後留下的:『你…交女朋友了?』

  『不…不是，我…啊不是，那個我……』車學沇結結巴巴的想要辯解卻不曉得要如何用一個謊言掩蓋另一個，看著車學沇詭異的神情，鄭澤運不經連想到對方手上和臉上的傷痕，又想到之前車學沇的狀態加上今晚詭異的電話……

  他轉過身往剛才落在地上的手機方向走去，莫約過了三秒車學沇才回過神來，連忙想追上去，卻沒來得及阻止鄭澤運早一步撿起手機，一邊檔著著急的想搶回手機的車學沇，鄭澤運打開手機借面翻到和經紀人的聊天通訊錄。

  〔明天練習後直接跟我去XX酒店，徐總說在那裡見面，徐總很喜歡你、記得表現好點討好徐、總不要讓人失望了，上次宋社長的事情不想再發生一次吧?〕

  『......這是什麼?』鄭澤運瞪大眼睛看著手機上面的內容，他不敢想像，但再往上翻卻只是讓他更加確定他想像的事實:『車學沇……你跟我說這是…什麼?』

  這時、早就放棄搶回手機的車學沇站在距離他兩步之外的距離捏緊衣服下擺，像是個做錯事的孩子一樣不說話、只是小心的看著他搖搖頭。

  『學沇?』鄭澤運放下手機慢慢往車學沇的方向走去，在發現對方不明顯的小幅度在後退時伸手直接抓住對方的肩膀，車學沇整個人都抖了下顫著身子抬頭看向眼前的鄭澤運，眼角急得都泛起水氣，想開口解釋卻說不出一句完整的話:『澤…澤運，我…我，我那個、我不是……』

  看著著急的想辯解的人兒，平時伶俐的嘴巴卻因為緊張說不出半句話，鄭澤運閩了下唇一把拉過人摟在自己懷裡，順著對方後腦的髮絲輕聲安撫著對方:『沒事…你別怕，我在…有我在，我會幫你的，別擔心學沇。』

TBC


End file.
